Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for terminating a plurality of insulated conductors in respective insulation-piercing contact portions of electrical connectors, and more particularly to such apparatus which comprises improved techniques for ensuring complete conductor insertion, and thus complete electrical integrity, of insulated conductors in insulation-piercing contacts of electrical conductors, and termination of a greater number of electrical connectors per unit of time that heretofore were possible.